


Главное хвост!

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Альтернативное нэко-посмертие





	Главное хвост!

Состояние проще всего было охарактеризовать как "наутро после". Оскар с трудом разлепил глаза - свет казался слишком ярким. Во рту было сухо, тело ломило.  
Попытка осмотреться из положения "лежа" не удалась - место Оскар не узнал.  
Поэтому пришлось сесть и осмотреться еще раз.  
Город как город. Не новострой, а спокойное место с историей в несколько сотен лет - Оскар понял по витьеватой лепнине и колоннам. Архитекторы думали о красоте, а не функциональности. Все здания были в прекрасном состоянии, за ними следили: вовремя мыли и перекрашивали фасады.  
Люди шли по улице, совершенно не обращая внимание на человека, сидящего у стены. Оскар даже сначала решил, что тело болит, потому что вчера напился и заснул прямо у дверей кабака, но память услужливо подсказывала совершенно другие видения.  
Плащ был на месте, как и форма. Дырки в груди не ощущалось, но в подробности произошедшего Оскар вникать пока боялся. Прохожие занимали его гораздо больше. Они были разными, причем не только цветом кожи или одеждой. У некоторых были хвосты и огромные кошачьи уши, которые делали их трогательными, а окружающую действительность - бредом.  
Можно было бы поверить в некий карнавал, но улица была слишком обыденной, не было и намека на праздничное шествие.  
\- Привет.  
Оскар обернулся на голос и решил, что с алкоголем ему надо завязывать. Рядом с ним на корточки присел Зигфрид Кирхайс. Как живой. Такой, каким Оскар его помнил. Даже форма была еще старого Рейха.  
\- Привет, - ответил Оскар, решив, что с галлюцинациями надо на "ты".  
\- Пойдем, я тебя провожу, - Кирхайс был доброжелателен и немногословен.  
Оскар решил, что сопротивляться не стоит и, кряхтя, встал. Движения сопроводил резкий звон бубенца, Оскар хотел было уже оглянуться в поисках источника звука, но рука рефлекторно потянулась поправить воротничок, и Оскар понял, что это его шею украшает ошейник.  
Поймав недоуменный взгляд, Кирхайс покачал головой.  
\- Пойдем, я все объясню. Снимать нельзя.  
Почувствовав, как хвост раздраженно дергается из стороны в сторону, Оскар согласился. Уставшее сознание даже не сразу среагировало на появившийся хвост и огромные мягкие уши. Недоуменно потрогав одно из них, Оскар понял, что очень хочет объяснений.

***  
\- Ты умер. Я умер. Тут все умерли, - потягивая виски пояснил Кирхайс. - Город для мертвых, но со своими правилами игры и ты должен их принять.  
Оскар сощурился. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше. Локи с тем, что в Валгаллу он не попал, хотя должен был. Видимо там, с другой стороны жизни, все оказалось не так, как обещали, но новые условия ему не нравились заранее.  
\- Правило первое, - продолжил Зигфрид. - Если с тобой случилось что-то странное, к примеру, кошачьи уши и поводок, - принять их безоговорочно. Попытаться снять ошейник значит навлечь беду.  
Какую беду и как навлечь, Оскар переспрашивать не стал.  
\- Я так понял, что ушки дают тем, кто умер неспокойно до тех пор, пока они не отработают свою смерть, - Кирхайс пригладил волосы и опустил глаза. - У меня ушки тоже были, но очень недолго. Тебе, кстати, ушки идут. Другой вопрос, что могут быть незначительные изменения характера. Иногда ты сам будешь понимать, что ведешь себя странно, но это все ерунда. Я привыкну.  
\- Почему ты привыкнешь? - Оскар прижал уши, чувствуя раздражение. То, что еще и он должен привыкнуть к себе новому, видимо, никого, кроме него, не беспокоило.  
\- Когда тебя увидел, то сразу понял, что ты мой подопечный. Я буду о тебе заботиться. Понимаешь, тут очень хорошо. Ты не будешь испытывать холода, голода или жажды. Ты не будешь хотеть спать. Тут нет тела, как такового, значит и ему нельзя навредить, понимаешь? Но ты будешь чувствовать вкус еды или наслаждаться пением, закатами - чем угодно. Тут многие занимаются ремеслами для удовольствия, потому что всегда хотели - и у них здорово получается. И деньги не нужны... ты можешь обмениваться вещами, а можешь просто получать подарки. Тут легко, даже слишком легко. Но... проблема в ошейнике.  
\- Со мной нет проблемы в ошейнике, - улыбнулся Оскар и потянулся к замку. - Я его просто сниму, и мы забудем про него.  
Кирхайс еле успел перехватить руку.  
\- Не смей. Это запрещено. Это странность и от нее нельзя избавляться. У тебя ошейник с цепочкой. На улице я буду вести тебя за цепочку, дома ты сможешь ходить так. Я не против и, надеюсь, никто не будет против.  
\- Зигфрид Кирхайс, - Оскар чувствовал, как перекосило от ярости лицо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. - Что вы о себе возомнили? Вы собираетесь водить меня на цепочке по улице? Как цепного пса?  
\- Нет, как кота, который может убежать и потеряться, - Кирхайс обезоруживающе улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Оскара по голове. Тот зашипел и прижал уши.  
Оскар так и сидел, замерев, пока Зигфрид осторожно чесал ему макушку, а потом и за ушами. Ярость постепенно отпускала, уступая место вялому подчинению. Если не пытаться сбежать, то о тебе будут заботиться. Если не пытаться достигнуть звезд, то хватит малого. Если не восставать против системы, то она даст тебе все, что нужно.  
\- Хочешь, тут есть вкусная еда. Пойдем. Даже рыба есть.  
Мысль о рыбе показалась Оскару удивительно привлекательной, но он снова протянул руку, чтобы отстегнуть ошейник. Почему-то это действие далось ему с трудом. Думать о рыбе или прикосновении к ушам было приятнее, чем об унизительной полоске кожи на шее.  
\- Не стоит, - Кирхайс смотрел ровно и прямо. - Пошли лучше есть рыбу.  
Определенно, Оскару не хватало алкоголя, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

***  
Бубенец на ошейнике неприятно позвякивал, напоминая о подчиненной роли Оскара, но несколько раз, стоило признаться, Кирхайс его удержал от странных поступков, например, от желания охотиться на голубей.  
После того, как поводок натянулся, не пуская, Оскар повел плечами и фыркнул, старательно сделав вид, что эта крылатая тварь его вовсе и не интересовала.  
Кирхайс улыбался, делая вид, что все в порядке вещей.  
Они шли по улице в сторону моря. Городок оказался прибрежным. Кирхайс сказал, что можно путешествовать. Машин в городе нет, но можно идти пешком сколько угодно. До тех пор, пока не поймешь, что стоит поворачивать назад.  
Объяснить более понятно свои ощущения Зигфрид не смог - сказал, что каждый чувствует неправильность по-своему и что ей надо починяться. Иначе будет страшно. Что-то много худшее чем смерть.  
Думать о тех, кто остался было не то, чтобы нельзя, просто неуютно.  
Оскар шел рядом и молчал. Его не радовала ни прогретая мостовая, ни розы, обвивающиеся вокруг старых домой. А морская вода и вовсе рождала чувство брезгливости напополам с отвращением. Хотя если не подходить к ней близко, то наблюдать было любопытно.  
Они долго спускались по неровному склону, пока Кирхайс не сел, прислонившись к камню. Оскар почувствовал, как натянулся поводок и сел рядом. В натянутом поводке не было приказа, просто Зигфрид не успел его ослабить. Оскар постоял немного, а потом вытянулся на прогретом песке, устроив голову у Кирхайса на коленях.  
Вечернее солнце мягко убаюкивало, Зигфрид гладил его за ушами и по спине, давая ощущение спокойствия и безмятежности. Оскара не тревожило прошлое, не интересовало будущее. Он наслаждался каждой минутой настоящего. Потом на него накатила приятная дремота и Оскар заснул без сновидений.

\- Уже поздно, пойдем домой? - голос Кирхайса вовравлся в безхвременье, окутавшее Оскара.

Оскар лениво потянулся и пряданул ушами. Похолодало. Солнце коснулось краем диска воды и готовилось нырнуть в него целиком. Солнце Оскару нравилось. Вода - все же нет. Хотя теплая вода могла быть приятной.  
\- Какие же они красивые, - улыбнулся Кирхайс и пропустил одно ухо между пальцев.  
Прикосновение было скорее приятным и впервые с момента попадания в этот дурацкий мир, Оскар позволил себе широко улыбнуться.  
\- И клыки у тебя тоже красивые.  
Зигфрид было протянул палец, чтобы их потрогать, но вовремя передумал. Оскар был не готов к тому, чтобы ему лазили в пасть.  
Обратно они шли все так же. Кирхайс держал цепочку, намотанной на руку и вежливо здоровался с многочисленными знакомыми. Оскар шел чуть сзади и глядел по сторонам. На знакомых Кирхайса ему было плевать.

В доме было спокойнее и легче - не было пристальных взглядов и иногда натягивающейся цепочки ошейника. Дождавшись, пока Кирхайс уснет, Оскар открыл дверь и ушел прочь.  
Он бесцельно плутал по улицам, чувствуя, что начинается дождь. Он накрапывал нехотя, будто понимая, что не все жители еще разбрелись по домам. Наверное, если бы Оскар решил вернуться домой, то как только он, последний из праздных гуляк, оказался в укрытии, то ливень бы хлынул со всей силы, очищая улицы от дневной пыли и щедро даря воду цветам.  
Улицы были плохо освещены, но Оскар прекрасно ориентировался в темноте.  
Город заснул, и все стихло. Не ездили машины, не цокали копытами лошади. Ночью особенно чувствовалось, что город не живой, а придуманный. Искусственный. Мертвый.  
После часа прогулки Оскар услышал море. Он еще немного шел, прислушиваясь к мерному бормотанию - игрушка только для него. Море будто работало только для него. Оскару показалось, что если бы он сейчас тоже был дома и спал, то и море бы выключилось, перестав шуметь.  
Насколько далеко тут можно уйти? Насколько далеко можно уйти от себя?  
Ошейник и ушки - мятущийся и привязанный к куратору, чтобы не делать больше глупостей.  
Чего-чего, а глупостей Оскар еще при жизни наделал достаточно. Только он не собирался оправдываться или извиняться. И отрабатывать их цепным зверьком не собирался тоже.  
Капля звонко упала на нос, что было неожиданно и обидно.  
Оскару начало казаться, что надо поворачивать к дому, но он упрямо пошел вперед. Стоило выйти за черту города и уйти из него совсем.  
Вторая большая, толстая капля упала на шею и попыталась скатиться за шиворот, но ей не дали ошейник и воротничок кителя.  
В лицо ударил первый порыв ветра - погода портилась, но Оскар не собирался возвращаться, хотя инстинкт самосохранения встревожился уже не на шутку.  
Злясь на самого себя, Оскар поднял руку и начал расстегивать ошейник.  
\- Стой, - послышалось издалека.  
Оскар замер, не оборачиваясь. Он и так понял, что это Кирхайс. Удивительно, но только ему было дело до умершего адмирала. Остальным - нет.  
Ему да человеку, оставшемуся с другой стороны жизни. Оскару хотелось верить, что Миттермайер простил его.  
\- Стой, - прозвучало ближе.  
Наверное, Кирхайс бежал, чтобы его найти.  
Надо только чуть-чуть потянуть ошейник. Горло сдавит, но в этом нет ничего страшного.  
Рука слушалась с трудом, пальцы начало ломить, как во время простуды, но Оскар еще немного потянул за язычок. Пропустить его через кольцо, освобождая, он не успел.  
Сзади прыгнули, Кирхайс сбил его с ног и уронил на каменную мостовую. Оскар чудом не расшиб затылок, но звездочки перед глазами все равно поплыли.  
"Стой", - продолжал бормотать Кирхайс, вцепившись обеими руками в форму.  
Удивившись собственный ощущениям, Оскар успокаивающим жестом погладил его по голове. Кирхайс жарко и тяжело дышал ему куда-то в шею, рождая приятную истому во всем теле.  
Отдышавшись, Зигфрид застегнул ошейник и только после этого слез.  
\- Расстегивать нельзя, запомни это. Снимать - нельзя. Оскар, ты слишком недолго тут живешь и еще не выучил правила. Надеюсь, что нас не сильно накажут.  
Фыркнув, Оскар поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. Вероятно, если Зигфрида Кирхайса что-то пугало настолько, что он обежал пол города в его поисках, стоило прислушаться.  
\- Как минимум, я не понимаю, почему должны наказать нас. Это я ушел, я пытался снять ошейник и я не собираюсь валить вину за свои поступки на других перед кем бы то ни было.  
Кирхайс помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Я твой куратор, я за тебя отвечаю. И именно я должен следить. чтобы ты выполнял правила игры.  
\- Скучный мир эта смерть, - улыбнулся Оскар и дал Зигфриду возможность погладить себя по голове.  
\- Какой есть. Не я его придумал, - улыбнулся Кирхайс, снова становясь самим собой.

***  
Зиг пытался уснуть, но у него не получалось.  
Наказание редко бывало отсроченным, и в этот раз оно пришло через несколько часов - перед самым рассветом.  
В сладкий утренний сон ворвался новый чарующий образ. Детали Кирхайс рассмотреть не мог, но это однозначно был свежеумерший Оскар фон Ройенталь собственной персоной вместе с упоительно шелковистыми ушами и длинным своенравным хвостом.  
Покатавшись по кровати, Кирхайс понял, что утреннее возбуждение и не думает спадать. Справиться с ним привычным образом не получалось - ладонь просто скользила по налитому до боли члену, не принося облегчения.  
Когда в дверь постучали, Кирхайс до подбородка натянул одеяло, став похожим на стеснительную девицу.  
\- Да! - крикнул он. Вышло хрипло.  
Оскар сначала просунул голову и только потом зашел в комнату, обвел ее подозрительным взглядом, шумно втянул воздух.  
\- Кофе будешь? Или завтрак. Что тут едят на завтрак?  
\- Можно пойти к соседке. Она печет круассаны к завтраку. Возьмем свежих - они вкусные.  
\- Можно, - напряжено ответил Оскар и прошелся по комнате. Его явно что-то тревожило. Он ежился, раздувал ноздри, уши стояли торчком.  
\- Я сейчас оденусь и приду, - промямлил Кирхайс, надеясь, что Оскар вспомнит о нормах приличия и уйдет.  
Ройенталь сделал еще два круга по комнате, потом подошел к кровати и сел перед ней на корточки.  
Кирхайс посмотрел сверху вниз, поняв, что заливается краской.  
Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядом, пока Оскар рывком не сдернул одеяло. Увидев вызывающе торчащий член Зигфрида, он плотоядно облизал губы.  
\- Наказание для меня, - грустно пояснил Зиг. - Так что, если ты не против, я оденусь в одиночестве.  
\- Это то, чего ты сейчас хочешь? - качнувшись с носка на пятку и обратно, спросил Оскар.  
\- Нет. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты мне сделал вдумчивый и неторопливый минет. Но я же не буду тебя принуждать, так что... - Кирхайс сдавленно охнул.  
У Оскара оказались очень длинные клыки. Он сразу глубоко взял член в рот, не рассчитав, что анатомия несколько изменилась.  
У Зига перед глазами все плыло от возбуждения. Прикосновения к члену были болезненными - они отдавались пульсацией во всем теле и, наконец-то, предчувствием скорой разрядки. Надавив Оскару на голову, Зиг не дал ему отстраниться, пока не выплеснулся до конца. Потом уже, не найдя подходящих слов, он нащупал свисающий конец поводка и подтянул Оскара к лицу, чтобы поцеловать. Тот казался очень довольным и совершенно не смущенным, в отличие от самого Кирхайса.  
Свободной рукой Зиг начал расстегивать китель, в который, как в броню, Оскар был закован с самого утра, но тот перехватил руку.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Но почему? - Зиг был совершенно искренне удивлен отказом. После произошедшего отказ выглядел вдвойне странным. - С тобой что-то случилось за остаток ночи?  
\- И да, и нет, - невозмутимый Оскар фон Ройенталь отвел глаза и, кажется, немного покраснел.  
\- Раз нет, тогда мне бы хотелось оказать ответную любезность.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, - абсолютно серьезно ответил Оскар. - И оно не очень снимается. Я пробовал. Снял, а теперь оно снова на мне.  
Зига охватила жажда исследования.  
Он совсем недолго повоевал с застежкой, но все же смог избавить Оскара от плаща и кителя. Еще не успев раздеть его до конца, Кирхайс понял, что сам тоже заливается краской, но продолжил, так как зрелище того стоило.  
\- Видишь, меня превратили в посмешище, - убитым голосом сказал Оскар.  
Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но не успел. Кирхайс повалил его на кровать и начал целовать, шаря руками по телу.  
Пальцы перебирали оборки корсета, спускались ниже к краю повязки, издевательски напоминающей трусики. Где-то по их линии был хвост.  
Оскар отчетливо застонал, когда Зигфрид размял в пальцах основание хвоста перед тем, как скользнуть рукой ниже.

Высшие силы определенно обладали извращенным чувством юмора, но, по крайней мере, в загробной жизни было не скучно.


End file.
